


A Downward Spiral

by YayTurnips



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: does it really count as shipping, not sure what to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:30:00
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayTurnips/pseuds/YayTurnips
Summary: fuck actually factually accurate stories this is my life





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this here because I have nothing better to do with my time and I crave validation  
> Also I may actually do something serious here at some point but who knows

It was a day like any other, vaguely overcast and kind of boring, honestly. Vinny sat at his computer desk, the sound of one of Mike’s streams echoing out of his speakers and all throughout his spider-infested basement. He sat there for a while, just slumped over, letting the memes thoroughly soak into him, sucking him into what could be considered a new mindset, a new existence, when he was jolted back to reality by a great idea. Great by Vinny’s standards, at least. He would go looking for some porn to see if he could still feel anything in his cold, meme-filled raisin of a heart. Not minding the fact that he still could hear the Italian’s sweet siren song in the background, Vinny set out on his quest. Now, Vinny wasn’t some pussy that just went Pornhub and jacked off to whatever mainstream trash (or Fallout 4 gameplay) was uploaded there. He had self-respect, and took pride in finding his porn. He believed that there was supposed to be a journey, an adventure, when finding porn. And so he typed in the address to his favorite website to grace this mortal realm: Tumblr. He went about his normal routine, typing in random keywords, and seeing what he could find. Eventually he found what he was looking for: a porn blog with the title of angry-hole. A shit name, but it seemed good enough, and so Vinny ventured forth. It was filled with nothing but links, no pictures, gifs, or anything, so Vinny scrolled down until he found a link with two names that seemed interesting: Aimé and… Mike? That seemed fitting, especially considering his choice of background noises. He clicked on it, if only for shits and giggles at this point.

Alas, when his shit computer actually managed to load up the strange, foreign website, he noticed something weird. This website looked both French and extremely gay, which just happened to be his two least favorite things for a website to be. Hypocritical, I know, but because the site hadn’t given Vinny any viruses that he was aware of yet, he clicked start, turned down the volume on Mike’s stream, and sat back, ready for some good, government-regulated fun.

Or at least that was what he had hoped for. What he was actually greeted with was two men facing each other: one a brunette with a half-shaved head, and the other a slightly shorter man with curly, dark hair. The smaller one was situated in such a way that you just couldn’t see his face, and in his mind, Vinny joked to himself that he actually did look like Mike. Of course he didn’t actually know which one was Mike, but still. They continued on like this for a while, talking in French, presumably doing some pretty bad acting. This bored Vinny, and so he skipped a little bit forward. Ahh, now he was getting to the good par- wait, what. The curly haired dude looked a shit-ton like the real Mike. Almost uncannily so. Seriously unnerved now, Vinny switched back to his other tab to mute it so that he could put his full energy into figuring out what in God’s name was going on with this video.

Looking back at the video, Vinny did some sleuthing, feeling a little bit on the queasy side. He put all the evidence together: Mike did know some French, he visited there maybe a couple years ago, right? And I suppose one doesn’t get the title of “gay edgelord” without a reason. And while that was some pretty goddamn solid evidence, Vinny was still in denial, and so he sped the video forward even more in hopes of getting a good shot of “Mike’s” face. Nothing in the vein of “sexy times” was going down yet in this frame, but Vinny could see both the mystery man’s face and the shirt he was taking off, and decided to base whether this was some cruel joke set up by God himself or actually Mike on it.

And to his dismay, it was definitely Mike. There was no denying that Italian face, and Vinny was 99 percent sure he had seen Mike wear that flannel in the past week. He, unlike any normal, heterosexual man, decided to keep going with the video, out of what he would later call “pure morbid curiosity”, but was actually just a small infatuation that Vinny had pushed to the back of his mind since the day he had met Mike.

By this point, both of the men were completely undressed, and Vinny was just sat there in a mix of horror and arousal that he didn’t quite want to admit. As his hand subconsciously drifted downwards, Vinny questioned how he was supposed to confront Mike about this. Did he even need to? As long as he didn’t talk about it, there was no way the other man would ever find out, and the two would live in blissful ignorance until one of them died or something of that nature. Yeah, that seemed about right.

Vinny repeated his little mantra of “no one will ever know about this” over and over, all while watching one of his closest friends getting railed by some French dude he didn’t know, and getting off to it, at that. This was a really surreal experience. Vinny was basically grasping at straws at this point for things he could distract himself with, just to make himself feel better about this. Things like “I mean the camera angle in this isn’t too bad, in fact the cinematography is pretty damn good.” “Man, Mike really looks different with a beard, and his hair is way longer, and holy shit how in God’s name is he fitting that inside his as- wait, shit that’s too gay.” Caught in the midst of all of his shame, Vinny hardly even noticed how close he was to climaxing. Okay, that was a lie, but at the very least, he pretended not to be as into to this as he actually was. Finishing into his hand and wiping it onto a shirt he had lying on the floor (one more thing he would regret from that night), he began to close down his computer for the night, but not before bookmarking the page, trying to rename it to something inconspicuous. Once he had completed the task of shutting down his monolith of a computer, he got up and walked straight to his bed, honestly not feeling up to the task of showering, eating, or even just finding different clothes to sleep in. Needless to say, he didn’t get a record breaking amount of sleep that night.

Life for Vinny went about the same as that one fateful evening for what must have been a week. He would go about his day as usual, waking up, going to work, streaming, and the like, but no matter what he did, he would still somehow end back at that one page. It was just burned into his memory, he didn’t quite know what to do about it. His encounters with Mike had gone fairly well so far though, no mentions of anything out of the usual in terms of homosexuality, although that wasn’t saying much. Mike could have fucked a dude right in front of Vinny, and- oh wait that basically already happened didn’t it? But I digress.

Anyways, all was as it should have been until Mike came over to Vinny’s house to stream. It started out pretty well, they got themselves set up, and then began to play some shit game that no one really cared about for maybe an hour. Now, Vinny, not having any kind of common sense or foresight, didn’t think to delete his gay-ass bookmarks, but he didn’t assume that that would affect him in any way, so he didn’t really care. Well, that was until something came up in their conversation, and Mike wanted to open up a video, more specifically the Mr. Dink ASMR that had plagued both of their souls for months upon months at this point.

Knowing where Vinny kept that video, and being too much of a fat fuck to actually search for the video like a normal human being, Mike opened up Vinny’s bookmarks. Now all was well and good, until Vinny said something that made the two of them laugh, which was extremely rare considering this is Vinny we’re talking about. So of course, this joke sent the two men into laughing fits, and, his hand shaking, Mike accidently clicked on the wrong bookmark, his face still turned towards the other man.

Any semblance of fun was interrupted, however, when the audio of the site began to play. Vinny immediately recognized what had been clicked on, and, although his reaction was a tad bit delayed, Mike’s smile completely disappeared, the two sharing the same emotion of shock.  
Luckily, they hadn’t yet put the video up for the stream to see, and so Vinny left the page as quickly as humanly possible, and finding the right video for everyone watching. As he did this, he murmured, guilt still heavy in his voice to Mike that they would talk about this later, and that he should just pretend nothing happened for the time being. Mike agreed reluctantly, still looking a tad bit shaken up (rightfully so).

The rest of the stream passed without much happening. They finished up their regular trash, showed the art, and the like. But as soon as the microphone was switched off, shit began to get real.

“Okay, so why the fuck do you have that saved onto your computer?” Mike asked, both angry and embarrassed.

“Well, you can know about that later. I feel right now we should be asking the question of ‘why in God’s name were you in some fucking French-ass gay porno?” Vinny retorted.

Mike scowled, answering, “Oh Jesus Christ. I was there, I was being offered money, what more do you want?”

The two stood there in silence, fuming for a couple moments, neither able to come up with anything to say because of the sheer contempt they felt for each other at that moment.

“If you’ve got nothing else to add to this conversation,” Mike said as he glared, “I think I’ll see myself out.”

As he began to make his way out of the apartment, Mike heard that fuckwad’s voice calling out to him. “Wait, Mike! Hold on a minute!”

Mike stopped in his tracks, still incredibly pissed off.

What happened when Vinny reached him kind of threw Mike for a loop. He was expecting more shitty arguments, but rather, it was something different. Vinny grabbed Mike’s face, and began to kiss the other man.

Mike’s eyes widened. Now why the fuck was this happening? It certainly wasn’t as weird some of the other things he had experienced today, and so he just went along with it. Okay, so, “went along with it” was a bit of a stretch. As Vinny knit his hands into Mike’s hair, and used way more tongue than way socially acceptable, he just kind of stood there.

As Vinny began to get a little more forward, rucking up Mike’s shirt and start to pull at his waistband suggestively, Mike came up with an ingenious idea. Mike leaned in further and whispered into Vinny’s ear, “You’re a fucking stupid man-whore”. Vinny, taking that as some deranged form of dirty talk, began to reply, but just as he did, he was interrupted by the fact that Mike has just socked him in the face with all of his strength.

Vinny fell down, clutching his face, watching as Mike left, screaming something incomprehensible.

After that day, they refused to acknowledge each other’s existence, and no one really cared that much.


End file.
